Security systems have generally been developed for detecting unwanted activity. For example, the unwanted activity has sometimes included data leakage, such as unauthorized disclosure of confidential data, etc. However, such security systems have generally exhibited various limitations in proactively identifying a potential for such data leakage.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.